Invasion
by darkfox360
Summary: The boys think up yet another plan for free rent, but what could happen along the way this time?
1. Birthday Greetings!

Chapter 1: Birthday Greetings!

Sunako Nakahara woke up relatively early for a Sunday morning. She watched the sun rise and fill her room with light, causing the mysterious shadows which were lurking in corners to disappear.

_So that's what happened when light meets dark. The dark vanishes, and is surrounded by light._

Today was a day most people would be excited about. It was her birthday today. The mark of a new beginning, a new journey. Only she wasn't exactly sure what journey she was about to make.

_I feel like something is going to happen today. I wish I knew what._

Sunako threw her legs over the side of the bed, closed the curtains to prevent unnecessary light from entering, and got dressed. Even if it was her birthday, she couldn't expect breakfast to make itself.

_They don't remember. They obviously don't. There's no way they would. It's just another usual day. _

Sunako sighed and she walked out of her room, and she was caught off guard, as there was a sudden blinding flash of light. The curtains outside were fully open. She stifled her scream and closed them hastily and continued walking.

As she walked, her mind started replaying an incident that had happened some time ago. It was the memory of Kyohei's confession to her.

_He did it in the most unromantic way ever! Not that I care, of course, but how did he ever think that I'd accept him? It's a good thing I rejected him!_

It had happened roughly like this. A week ago, Sunako was standing over the stove and cooking dinner, when Kyohei walked in, obviously attracted by the smell of food being cooked.

"Sunako, I have something to tell you."

"Fire away"

"I think I'm in love with you" he said, sounding slightly mystified.

"Right. Whatever. The others put you up to this, didn't they?" she asked skeptically.

"No, seriously, I think so."

Two minutes passed in silence. Sunako stirred the sauce and turned to him.

"What do you want to do about this?" asked Sunako. She was taking this calmly because she still was sure that the other guys were forcing him to do this.

"You seriously don't believe me?" asked Kyohei in a shocked and hurt voice. "Do you need me to prove it?" He automatically moved closer to her, and she took one step back.

"No. Definitely not. If I believe you, will you stop coming closer?" she asked nervously. He was about 3 inches away, and Sunako had to close her eyes to block out the radiance.

"Sure!" He jumped back and smiled. "Does this mean you accept me?"

Sunako was once again forced to shield her eyes. "No."

"I'm hungry" he announced. "Can you make something for me? Please?"

"Dinner will be done in, like, five minutes. Be patient" Sunako said.

Kyohei got ready to throw a fit. He had to fight for his food. It was essential for him.

"And don't you _dare_ think of throwing a fit in my kitchen" said Sunako. She knew his tactics too well. It would go something like this:

Demand food.

Throw fit if food is not given.

Use mean strategies, like threatening Sunako with dazzling light, etc.

Sulk until next meal, and then forget previous fit, and eat like a pig.

_Yes, that's exactly what he'd do. He's such a child!_

(Flashback / End)

Sunako walked into the kitchen and grabbed her apron which was hanging from a nearby hook. She thought for a moment, and decided to make pancakes, as a treat for herself.

Just then, the door of the kitchen burst open and the four boys burst into the room, in full cosplay, of course.

"Surprise, Sunako! Happy birthday!!!" shouted Yuki happily.

"Yeah, happy birthday, Sunako" said Takenaga and Ranmaru.

The three of them looked at Kyohei, as if to ask "Why aren't YOU saying anything?"

_Something is definitely up._

Nevertheless, Sunako looked up at them with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"I can't believe you remembered!" she exclaimed.

"How could we forget, my dear, dear Sunako?" asked Ranmaru, exposing his playboy charm.

"I assumed you guys would forget!" she said, her voice sounding more and more happy. She made a resolution that she would be nicer to them from then on. "Anyway, what do you guys want for breakfast? I'm making pancakes!"

"Oh no, you don't" said Takenaga.

"The birthday girl doesn't cook on her birthday. She hangs out with her friends, and opens presents, and eats cake" Ranmaru chimed in.

"Present time!" said Yuki!

Sunako watched in amazement as one by one, they pulled out four beautifully wrapped packages.

"For me? Really?" asked Sunako. She was not used to getting presents.

_Aww, they really are nice people. If only they were less radiant, I'd be nice to them more often. _

Sunako carefully opened each package, taking care not to rip the paper.

_Hmm. Wow, this is nice,_ she thought when she opened Takenaga's gift. It was The Grudge 2. Sunako smiled at Takenaga as nicely as was possible for her.

Then, she took the next one, from Ranmaru. When she opened it, her eyes glimmered with excitement. "CHOCOLATE!" she shouted. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

It was imported rum chocolate. Truth be told, Ranmaru had not spent a penny on her gift. One of his many girlfriends had given it to him, and he hadn't bothered to open or use it.

Next, she opened Yuki's gift. She found a cardboard box inside. She smiled at him, while he was trying not to whimper in fear. Sunako was truly a scary person.

"It's nice. I love it."

"You don't even know what it is yet!" laughed Yuki.

"Oh…right."

When Sunako opened it, she screamed with delight. It was a cookbook titled "Full Course Meals".

Lastly, she eyed Kyohei's present with a suspicious look.

_I bet he put a bomb in there,_ thought Sunako, melodramatically.

In fact, it was not a bomb. It was the best present of them all. It was a book, with a picture of a witch on it, saying "Spellbook for Teenage Witches".

Sunako, in a moment of glee, ran over and threw her arms around his waist. After a second, she sprang up and looked up at his face.

One massive blood spurt later, she looked around to see how much damage was done.

"Now look what you made me do!" shouted Sunako.

"It's MY FAULT? How? You're the one who attacked me!" protested Kyohei, even though he was so glad that Sunako had just done that.

"But I absolutely LOVE IT!!!! Thanks, creatures!" she shouted, and ran out of the kitchen, presumably into her bedroom to admire her new possessions.

"Sunako will be Sunako. She's never going to change" sighed Kyohei.

Sunako was deeply engrossed in her new books. She had read halfway through the new cookbook, and she was thinking of many new recipes to try for lunch. Suddenly, the Spellbook caught her eye. Cautiously, she opened the book. Sunako always took good care of her belongings.

_It's so nice of them to think of my interests for once. They've all given me such amazing presents._

But she regretted saying that a moment later. On the first page, it was written 'Magical plants to cause a sensation of love'. Under the heading, there was a paragraph about the effects of the scent of lavender and citrus oil. They apparently caused the person using the mixture to feel an overwhelming, but permanent feeling of love for the person who gave it to them. Kyohei had obviously just seen the cover of the book and bought it for her.

_And to think that I was actually touched by their 'kindness'._

Suddenly, her emotions got the best of her, and she flung the book out of her bedroom. It landed with a thud in the hallway.

Takenaga and Kyohei were walking past the room when they noticed the book on the floor.

"That girl… Does she not feel the slightest bit of gratitude for the presents?" Kyohei wondered aloud.

"Oh? No, I'm sure she liked them. But check this out. Look what this book says about magical plants" pointed out Takenaga. "She must have read this and thrown it out.

"So what? She's just overreacting as usual."

"No, no, I mean, we all know you confessed to Sunako a few days ago…So I was thinking maybe we cou –"

"How did you found out?"

"Oh, come on, by the weird way Sunako's been acting, I'm sure you did something to her."

"Humph."

"Anyway, as I was saying, we could use this to our advantage. Slip a little of this oil into her tea."

"Yeah, but where are we supposed to find it?" asked Kyohei.

"Not to fear, we'll use the placebo effect*."  
"What's that?" wondered Kyohei.

"Watch and learn," chuckled Takenaga.

Later that day, Sunako was cooling off in the garden (under a parasol, of course). She had decided not to do any household work for the day, as a sort of special birthday treat. She picked up a book to read, and turned to the first page, when it was knocked out of her hands.

"Sunako! There you are!" said Yuki. Takenaga and Kyohei had told Yuki and Ranmaru about their little idea, and they all decided to pitch in, for the sake of free rent.

"We made you some special birthday tea, princess" said Ranmaru.

Sunako forced herself to smile at them

_They're most definitely up to something. I'm NOT going to trust these radiant beings. I will not trust them_!

"Yeah, let's all have some tea" said Takenaga. "Kyohei made it himself" he added.

"Okay" Sunako said, pouring tea into the five teacups.

A moment later, Yuki said "Doesn't this tea taste a bit… I don't know, weird?" He had been forced to say this dialogue.

"Weird…Hmm. It does taste weird" said Sunako, staring into the teacup. "What did you put in it?"

"Tea leaves, milk, sugar, a few drops of citrus and lavender oil…" said Takenaga, smiling to himself.

"Whoah. Wait. WHAT? CITRUS AND LAVENDER?" shouted Sunako frantically.

"Yeah. So what? I heard it makes tea healthier" said Ranmaru.

"And WHO made this tea?" she asked.

"Kyohei" said Takenaga, Yuki and Ranmaru together.

"But I didn't put anythi –" , Kyohei started to argue. Ranmaru quickly covered Kyohei's mouth to prevent him from ruining the plan, as Takenaga said "So what? What's going to happen? Nothing"

_No. No. No. This can't be happening. No way. No way. That book is nonsense anyway. Deep breaths. In. Out. Calm down._

As much as she tried, she couldn't calm herself down. It was apparent that the boys didn't know what would happen if one person gave the other citrus and lavender oil, but it would still take its effect on her.

_My life is officially over._

* Placebo effect – When a person believes something will happen, their subconscious makes it happen.

**Hey guys! How was it? I plan on making the chapters much, much longer than the chapters in my other Fanfiction, Bittersweet. **

**I wanted to try a Sunako-point-of-view Fanfiction, because the other one was mainly Kyohei's. **

**So, please, please, please review!**


	2. Tough Decision

Chapter 2: A Tough Decision

Sunako Nakahara was saying goodbye to all her anatomy figures, because she had recently discovered that her life was about to end.

_What am I going to do? I know! I'll run away, far, far away from him. So far that the magic will not take its effect!_

Then she remembered that magic couldn't be stopped, no matter what.

_I'll just have to put on my brave face and take this stuff_.

Yet, she was not ready to face the outside world, with all its light and horrendous death-traps.

_Hmm… The potion hasn't taken effect yet. Maybe one hour is the waiting time. Yes, that's it. Didn't I read somewhere that it takes some time for spells to show their effect? _

She was dreading the time when the spell would activate. Who would she be when it started? Would she be like how she used to be back in middle school, when she obsessed over that guy?

_I would never, ever sink so low ever again. Besides, it's only Kyohei. What could happen?_

But that's where Sunako was wrong. _Because_ it was Kyohei, a lot of things were about to happen.

Sunako spent the rest of the day in her room, trying to take her mind off the potion. To her delight, she realized that she felt no different. She had a small celebration moment. At around midnight, her mind started to think different things.

_What if it makes you change SLOWLY? Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. I need to get some water_.

She cautiously stepped out of her room, after making sure she was not in the vicinity of any radiant being. She strode to the kitchen and got herself some water. When she turned around, she felt sure that someone was watching her. As much as she claimed to be a horror lover, she still was a bit freaked out about ghosts and things like that.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she asked, her voice wavering.

"Oh, get this, the great Sunako Nakahara, horror loving creep, freaked out at nighttime" said a voice, which Sunako instantly, but reluctantly recognized. It was Kyohei.

"I'm not scared. I was hoping it was a ghost. Ghosts only come if you appear scared. Don't you know that?" Sunako tried best to defend herself and her reputation.

"Sure, whatever, Nakahara. What are you doing this late? Going for a nighttime stroll?" he asked, tauntingly.

"What are YOU doing here?" she asked cuttingly.

"Oh, me? I couldn't sleep. And I was hungry. Can you make me something?"

Sunako sighed.

_So, so typical of Kyohei. No doubt, this is just an excuse_.

"What do you expect me to make at this hour?" she asked, hiding a smile.

"Anything."

Sunako headed back to the fridge and pulled out some carrots.

"Anything, including these?" she said, waving the carrots in front of his face.

"Okay, rephrase, anything, except that" said Kyohei.

Sunako got some tofu out and started making something for him to eat. As she was cooking, Kyohei walked to her side and stared at the tofu.

"Umm…Sunako, you know, the hungriness was just an excuse. I just wanted to talk to you."

Sunako laughed.

"I figured as much. But seriously, can't you think of anywhere else to talk to me, other than when I'm cooking something?"

"Eh, it's not that. Actually, forget it. Never mind" he said quietly.

She looked at him, feeling confused. He was actually being so gentle and quiet for once. Why? She felt…what was it? Happy? Sad? Sorry for him? Scared? Sunako's head was spinning.

_What is this? What is it? What is this feeling? Am I going crazy?_

She suddenly started sprinting towards the door. As she was leaving, she shouted "I'm sorry!"

Back in her room, she sat with her head in her hands for the next hour, trying to disentangle her befuddled feelings. And then it struck her.

_Love._

She fell back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

_Oh god. Why is this happening now? Oh right, the spell! It's the spell!_

Sunako calmed down a bit after realizing this. So, she decided that even if she did anything stupid, it was the spell's fault. She had nothing to do with it.

_So there! It's not my fault if I don't act like myself!_

Suddenly, she felt like she really needed to talk to someone.

_But who? I suppose I could call Noi._

So that's what she did. She picked up the phone in her room, which she had never used prior to this moment, and cautiously dialed Noi's phone number.

"Um…Hello? Is this Noi?"

"Yes, it is. Hey! It's you, Sunako! What's up?" asked Noi, sounding more and more excited by the second.

"I needed to ask you something."

"Okay, go on" said Noi.

"Which one of them do you think is the most radiant?"

"If you're talking about the boys, then I think Takenaga is, of course. Then Kyohei, then Ranmaru, and Yuki.

"Why?" asked Sunako

"Why what?" asked Noi, a bit distractedly. She was, no doubt, dreaming about Takenaga.

"Why do you think Takenaga is the most radiant?" asked Sunako. She was getting a bit annoyed.

Noi sighed into the phone. "It must be because I love him!"

Sunako put the phone down, not bothering to say goodbye.

_What did she say? Because she LOVED him? But that CAN'T be right! Because I always think that Kyohei is the most radian! Does that mean…?_

_Oh God._

_Oh God._

_Does this mean I actually do love him? Love? Isn't that a bit too strong? I can't love him! He's just Kyohei._

_But he loves me too._

_Or so he says._

_Maybe he does._

_Or do I HOPE he does?_

_Oh god. My life is now completely ruined. Did I not promise to myself that I would never, ever fall for a radiant being? _

_Oh, wait. It's just the lavender and citrus oil. It causes a sensation of love, right? SO that's it! I haven't done anything wrong after all!_

As Sunako was arguing with herself, she heard a voice from the corner.

"Sunako, you have betrayed us. You have betrayed us all."

"Who is that?" she asked.

"You know who it is. You spend all your time with us, and yet you fail to recognize us?"

"Hiroshi-kun? Is that you?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes. We no longer accept you. You are not a creature of the dark anymore. You have betrayed us."

"No! It's not my fault! I'm under influence! This isn't really me!" she pleaded with her beloved anatomy figures.

"No. You have done it again. You have fallen in love with a creature of light! Have you not realized? Light and dark do not mix! Light always envelopes darkness! You will cease to exist!" Hiroshi-kun rasped.

"No, no, just listen to me; it's really not my fault! It's that oil's fault! It's magic! You can't fight magic!"

"Stupid, stupid Sunako, haven't you realized? There's no such thing as magic!" Hiroshi-kun said to her.

"If there's no such thing as magic, then how are you talking to me?" asked Sunako.

"You always do this. You're always confusing magic and your imagination. Get over it!" scolded Hiroshi-kun.

"Sunako, dear, please don't do this to us!" a much softer, kinder voice asked. It sounded almost…female?

"JOSEPHINE???" asked Sunako amazedly.

"Yes."

"But wait, what do you mean, 'don't do this to us'?"

"Either you're friends with us, or you're friends with them. It's not both. You have to choose. As soon as you realize your true feelings, we will vanish. If the others realize we can talk, then they'll leave you. If you choose them…"

"NO! I don't want that to happen! Does this mean I will never see you again?"

"No, it means we won't talk to you like we're doing. We will be lifeless, motionless bodies" Josephine explained gently, her voice fading away.

"JOSEPHINE! HIROSHI-KUN! DON'T LEAVE!" shouted Sunako. She was feeling desperate, and her only companions had disappeared.

_I haven't made a choice yet. So they'll come back. I must choose wisely! I might never see them again. _

_But I might not see Kyohei and the others again._

_Who cares about them? _

_I do! They're actually like friends to me! I can't get rid of them!_

_But Hiroshi and Josephine have stuck with me through everything. I can't get rid of them, either._

_If I change into a 'lady' like Auntie wants me to, I'll have to leave my dark friends, and join the others. _

_If only I could find some way to do neither. If only I could become…hmm…dark plus light. Then I could keep both of them!_

**Hmm… I don't like the end of this chapter so much. But I couldn't figure out a way to end it! Next chapter will be partly Kyohei's point of view. I just couldn't resist doing it. ^^**

**A big thanks to those of you who reviewed!**


	3. Angel

Chapter 3: Angel

Sunako did not leave her room for 2 days, causing the others to worry. They wanted to see if she was alright, but they were all too scared to enter, fearing the wrath of Sunako. Finally, when Yuki started crying out of worry, the boys decided to send the bravest of them all, Kyohei, into her room. As Kyohei walked heroically towards the forbidden territory, the others cheered him on. He stopped uncertainly at the door, but the boys pushed him in.

Inside Sunako's bedroom, everything was more death-like than usual. He walked towards the only source of light; the television set, which was playing one of Sunako's many horror DVDs. The TV lit up the room with a faint, eerie glow and the presence of Sunako's anatomy dolls only worsened the appearance. Kyohei cautiously walked towards the bed, where he could sense a living being. Once he approached it, and pulled off the sheet, he realized it was, of course, Sunako, appearing to be soundly asleep.

She was incredibly pale, and made paler than usual because of the light, and her hair was spread out wildly.

_Not exactly the perfect Snow White. She's more like the Wicked Witch instead, _he chuckled to himself.

Suddenly, overcome with a strange feeling, Kyohei bent down, and kissed her.

_Wait, why isn't she attacking me? And why is she so warm, _he thought.

Then it struck him. She was obviously very, very unwell.

In one swift movement, he picked her up and rushed out of the room. Moments later he burst into his own room, only to see Ranmaru reading a magazine on his bed.

"Oh, what's this?" asked Ranmaru teasingly. He was in a good mood, and he couldn't resist making fun of Kyohei.

"Ranmaru, get off the bed" said Kyohei, ignoring Ranmaru's teasing.

"A bit _eager_, aren't we?" he winked.

Kyohei glared at him. "She's sick. She probably has like, a 103 degree fever. So get off, now."

Ranmaru considered this for a moment, and jumped off the bed, and went to tell Takenaga and Yuki.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X

Sunako awoke, hours later to find herself in unfamiliar surroundings. She could feel someone sitting at the side of her bed. She picked at her blanket, held it up to her nose, and caught a whiff of something which smelt mysteriously like… Kyohei.

_Oh my god! What am I doing here, in his bed? Did something…strange happen while I was all confused?_

She glanced at her clothes, which were also unfamiliar, baggy and smelled like the blankets.

_Why do I know how he smells?!_

Suddenly, she heard the person at her side laughing.

"You should see your expression!" said a voice, which she identified as Kyohei's.

"What am I doing her?" she asked angrily.

"You were inches away from death. You had a very, very high fever when we found you" he explained.

"And how exactly did you guys find me?"

"Oh… I'll tell you that later, when you're less prone to passing out."

_And the clothes? How did I get in these clothes?_

"Relax, Sunako, we didn't _touch _you! We didn't want to move you, so we just called Noi and got her to change your clothes. You were asleep for almost 2 days!"

"I blame the potion!" shouted Sunako.

"What potion?" asked Kyohei, pretending to be puzzled.

_Oh, right, he doesn't know._

"Never mind" she said.

Later that day, all the boys came to visit her, bringing with them some mushroom soup.

"Hi, Sunako. How are you feeling?" asked Yuki, placing the soup on the bedside stand.

"Much better thanks. Luckily, you guys found me" said Sunako, smiling at them all. Then, a thought crossed her mind. "Wait, how did you find me? I was under a blanket, in the dark."

"Well, see Kyohei was sent into your room since you didn't come out for such a long time, and we were so worried. Yuki even started crying" said Ranmaru, ignoring the glares from Yuki.

"Yes, and then later he came out, carrying you, and he told us you were sick. He hasn't left your bedside ever since, except to bathe, and eat" said Takenaga

"How did _he_ figure out that I had a fever?" wondered Sunako.

"Ask him!" said Yuki. They all looked pointedly at Kyohei.

"Oh…that… Well, you see, Sunako, I sensed a living object on your bed, and I took off the sheets…and…I sort of…I kissed you" he said nervously, knowing that Sunako would start shouting momentarily. Right on cue, Sunako began.

"What?! Why? Do you have absolutely no sense?" she screeched, while Takenaga, Yuki and Ranmaru snickered.

"I couldn't resist, I suppose" laughed Kyohei, knowing it would make Sunako more enraged.

To his surprise, she said in a calmer voice, "Well, I suppose I'll have to forgive you, seeing as you rescued me"

"He's a hero!" Yuki chimed in.

"Your knight!" said Takenaga.

"A knight in shining armor, for his beloved princess, rescued from the clutches of death" said Ranmaru.

"Guys, really, please shut up" interrupted Kyohei, before Ranmaru's imagination could run away any further. "It's no big deal, right, Sunako?" he asked hopefully.

Sunako, feeling light-headed, laughed and said, "Right!"

Everyone stared at her in amazement. If this was the old Sunako, she would sulk for days, and probably beat up Kyohei.

"What happened to her?" Yuki whispered to Takenaga.

"It's the potion taking effect. Or so she thinks!" he answered, pleased with the results of his plan.

Sunako, meanwhile, was drinking her soup and thinking to herself.

_Yuck. I feel so sticky! I really need to take a bath._

She got off the bed, and headed towards the door, unsuccessfully, because midway, she felt faint again and almost fell face-first on the floor. Kyohei, having good reflexes from playing too many video games, quickly caught her.

"That's twice now. I saved you twice, so you really owe me" he said softly to her.

"I know. I'm just not completely well yet" she said. "But if you'd let me go now, I'd take a bath."

Kyohei released his grip, and backed off, apparently embarrassed.

_He's blushing. This is so funny!_

She took a quick bath, and made her way toward the kitchen.

_I feel guilty about leaving them to starve all these days! I'd better make something really good!_

But at the door, her path was blocked by none other than Kyohei.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded. "Sick people are supposed to be resting, not cooking gourmet meals!"

"Yes, but what will we eat?" asked Sunako.

"Didn't you taste the soup? Guess who made it?" said Kyohei.

"Hmm…I don't know. Who?"

"I did!" he announced proudly.

"Seriously? I didn't know you could cook so well! That soup was really, really good!" complimented Sunako.

_Ha. As if. There's no way he could cook that well. I bet they ordered out._

And she was right. They had, in fact, gotten home delivery, but Kyohei wanted to impress her. Sunako decided to let it rest, and not injure Kyohei's ego. Later, Kyohei pretended to cook, while Sunako lounged in the living room.

_Some things will never change._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X

At school, the next day, hundreds of wails of disappointed fangirls could be heard throughout school.

The reason was this: Kyohei decided to be Sunako's guardian angel and be at her side at all times, because, he said, she was still likely to faint. The others, including Sunako, knew Kyohei's true intentions, but they played along anyway.

On the way to school, he announced his decision to them, and since then, had his arm around Sunako protectively, and pulled her towards him. Sunako protested at first, but the 'potion' made her give in, and let him.

_That stupid spell is making me do things I wouldn't usually do… Damn._

_But why am I enjoying this?_

As they passed by their schoolmates, they heard people talking excitedly.

"Did you hear? Nakahara and Takano are together."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I saw them just now! They looked so –"

"Ahem" interrupted Sunako. "We are NOT together, okay?" she said menacingly.

"Yes, we are!" said Kyohei suddenly.

"We are?" said Sunako, puzzled.

"Yes, remember what Oba-san said?" hissed Kyohei.

_Obviously using this as an excuse. Why should we start now, when we haven't been acting like a couple all this time?_

_Do I want to?_

_Do I?_

_What is _wrong_ with me???_

"Oh yeah. We are" said Sunako, flushing with embarrassment, while the boys, including Kyohei looked at her with surprise. They had not expected Sunako to give in so easily. It was almost as if she didn't mind at all having Kyohei as a boyfriend, however make-believe the role was.

Later in class, the others were discussing the amazing phenomenon they had just witnessed.

"Takenaga, are you sure that spell doesn't work? It sure seems like it did" said Ranmaru.

"Yeah, Sunako would never act like… a normal girl" added Yuki.

"No, you guys, it's just her emotions which have been held in for a long time. They're finally coming out, now that there's an opportunity to" explained Takenaga.

"Hmm… I really don't think so. Are you saying that Sunako actually does have feelings for Kyohei? I mean, it's so -" started Ranmaru, while naughty thoughts crossed his mind. Yuki elbowed him, to bring him back down to earth.

"It's definitely possible. Noi suspected it all along, remember?" said Takenaga.

"That was just Noi with her shojo manga-ness. She couldn't have possible known. Though she'll be so happy when she hears this latest development" reasoned Ranmaru.

All of them smiled at the thought of Noi celebrating over someone else's love life.

As expected, during lunch, Noi came running over, to congratulate Kyohei and Sunako.

"I heard you two are finally, finally going out! I KNEW IT!!" she shouted.

"Noi, you shouldn't believe everything everyone says. We are most definitely NOT going out" said Sunako. "It's just something _he _thought up, to please Auntie."

_Or so he claims._

"No, I didn't! It's true, Noi. Sunako does like me" teased Kyohei.

"It is NOT!" argued Sunako angrily.

_How could he just assume that?_

_But I don't mind. Right? Oh god, I'm so stupid! I can't let this happen, even if I want it to._

_Wait, what did I just say?_

_I do NOT want this to happen! _

_Yes, I do. _

_No, I don't!_

Sunako reached her final decision.

_Yes, I do. But I blame the spell. If it wasn't for that spell, I'd be sitting happily in my room, watching a movie._

_If it wasn't for the spell, I'd have never realized I like him._

After the lunch break, in which people were constantly asking if Sunako and Kyohei were going out, the five went back to class. It was Math, a subject which Sunako hated the most.

As the teacher droned on, Sunako found herself staring at the radiant being.

_What am I doing?_

She shook her head and tried to focus on the lesson, but found herself gazing at him again. It was as if he had an invisible, magical pull around him.

_Damn, that potion is getting stronger._

Suddenly, she heard a voice calling her name.

"Nakahara, do you know the answer?" the teacher asked. She quickly mumbled that she hadn't understood, and didn't know the answer. The teacher flashed an angry look at her and continued with his lesson, which Sunako had not heard a bit of.

_Why am I doing this? Why can't I think of anything else?_

_It's an invasion. He's taking over my mind. He's invading it._

**Finally! That was the longest I could possibly make a chapter. So, how was it? Thanks to all you reviewers who err… reviewed! You guys have no idea how good a single review can make me feel! **

**And I'm sorry to Rin, who wanted me to make this fanfiction longer, but I'm going to end it in the next chapter!**


	4. Up To No Good!

Chapter 4: Up to no good

"Sunako, you have to come! You just have to!" protested Noi. She was trying to get her to visit the beach. Again.

"No, no, no, I will NOT. It will just be a catastrophic repeat of last time." Sunako was referring to the time when she decided to participate in a contest at the beach, along with Kyohei, and things got a little…out of hand.

"But this time, it'll be different" argued Noi. She was desperate to get Sunako to accompany her, as she thought Takenaga would surely come if everyone else was coming. To persuade them, she told Kyohei that there would be unlimited food, and she told Ranmaru that there would be lots of beautiful girls at the beach at this time of the year. Yuki said he would come along since he had nothing else to do. But now, Sunako was proving to be a bit of a problem.

"How will it be different?"

"See, this time, you and Kyohei are on much, much better terms, right? Closer than friends, right?"

"NOT right! We are not friends, even. Got that?"

"Sunako, seriously, stop pretending, I know you like him" said Noi, in an attempt to get Sunako to admit her feelings. She actually didn't know if it was true, but decided to try anyway.

Have I been showing it a little too obviously?

That creature of light, did he say something?

"What? You know? How?" asked Sunako, not realizing she was admitting it.

"HA! So you DO like him. I knew it! I knew it! I knew you two would grow to love each other! Oh, I'm so excited for you! Have you told him yet? Have you? What did he say?" said Noi, ecstatically jumping up and down while holding onto Sunako's hand, causing Sunako to go flying.

"Eh, calm down. I didn't tell him, and I don't intend to. After all, love is an illusion" said Sunako.

"Why? You have to tell him! You two can't let your feelings remain unspoken!"

"Well, technically, we haven't. I mean, he hasn't. He's already confessed. Or I think he did."

"REALLY? Tell me, tell me all about it!" exclaimed Noi.

So Sunako launched into a description of Kyohei's confession, talking in a very animated manner, which was not like Sunako at all. She ended by saying "But I don't think he really means it. It was probably another ruse to get free rent."

After the story, Noi got an idea, which she thought to be brilliant.

"Sunako! I have an idea! If you come to the beach, and look absolutely stunning, which I'm sure you will, in a swimsuit that I will pick out for, then you can get him to confess properly this time. I know he loves you!" said Noi.

"He loves me?" asked Sunako skeptically.

"Yes, he does! He obviously does! He saved you! Twice, in the same day! What could be more romantic?"

Eh? Romantic? What the hell?

"Whatever… What's your benefit if I do it?" asked Sunako, knowing that Noi would have a hidden motive behind the scheme.

"Some alone time with Takenaga, that's all."

"How are you going to get the other three guys to leave?"

"Hmm…I know! Ranmaru can be with his girls, and Yuki…I'll call Machiko-chan. Okay?"

"What about Kyohei?"

"With you, of course!"

Me? Why me? Oh yeah, it was part of the 'plan'.

"Me?" she asked anyway.

"Yes, you! It would be perfect! Can't you picture it? You and Kyohei walking down the beachside, watching the sunset, playing on the beach, sharing a room for the night…" said Noi, secretly dreaming of herself in all these situations with Takenaga.

"No, I can't, because I'm not a silly girl like you" said Sunako, internally cursing Noi for planting those images in her head.

Even though I've admitted I like him, how can I possible imagine all this…shojo manga stuff?

Even though it would be really…interesting if these things did happen.

Ack! I'm turning into…Ranmaru! Yuck!

"Ah, but you are a girl, so it won't matter if you do think like that" said Noi.

After about half an hour of arguing like this, Noi finally persuaded Sunako into coming to the beachside resort.

"Hah! Now for the shopping trip!" said Noi, internally making a list of all the clothes Sunako and her would have to buy to make their little fantasies true.

"Can't you just do it for me?" asked Sunako, dreading a visit to the brightly lit mall.

"Definitely not! Personal taste counts! You wouldn't like the clothes I'd pick out for you," said Noi.

Ugh. Miniskirts and tank tops, and shorts and…

"Good point"

So, they headed to the mall, a place Sunako would have never thought of visiting.

This place is too bright! How does everyone come here so often?

"Okay, we have to buy swimsuits, of course!"

"Why couldn't I just tell you what colors to get me? Why did I have to come?" whined Sunako.

I can see myself melting. I'm most definitely melting.

"Come on! It'll be like a girls-day-out!" said Noi cheerfully. Unlike Sunako, the brightness of the mall lifted her spirits higher than usual.

Noi dragged Sunako into the section where they sold swimsuits.

"Here, pick the one you like."

"No! I'll melt! I can't be this exposed! No…"

"No. Do you want him to be amazed or not?" asked Noi.

"I'm starting to rethink that, looking at all this" said Sunako cynically.

"I think I'll take this orange one" said Noi. "What about you, Sunako?"

"Hmm…what about this one?" asked Sunako, pointing at a black scuba diving suit.

"NO! Pick a proper swimsuit!"

Finally, they decided on a red one with black spots.

Next, they went to the section where they sold dresses for all occasions.

"We'll both need white one-pieces, for that romantic walk on the beach" said Noi.

Why did I ever agree to do this?

"Hey, Noi-chan, can I get black instead of white?" asked Sunako, attempting to make her new wardrobe a little less horrifying.

"No! These are classics! You can't change classics!" argued Noi.

If she's going to choose colors too, then why do I have to go along with her?

After an exhausting shopping trip, the two girls came back to the Nakahara mansion with more than six shopping bags each. They were greeted at the door by Kyohei.

"Hey Sunako, let me get those for you" he said, in an attempt to be nice for a change.

"No thanks, help Noi, she needs it" said Sunako. It was true. While Sunako carried all her bags effortlessly, Noi struggled to hold them up even one shopping bag properly.

"Eh, no, I'm not helping her."

"I don't need help" said Noi stubbornly. She had been hoping Takenaga would open the door.

"When's the big trip?" asked Kyohei.

"Oh…in two days."

"Cool! I can't wait!

"I can" mumbled Sunako.

"Unlimited food…" he muttered to himself.

It's the beach. In OPEN sunlight! And, his radiance will blind me. Hey, recently, I haven't been getting nosebleeds! Why?

Oh right, the potion.

"How long are we staying, Noi?" asked Sunako.

"4 days, 5 nights."

After two days, the much anticipated day finally arrived. Much anticipated by the others, not Sunako. She was dreading the day, but since she promised Noi she'd come, she had to go.

Also, the stupid spell is making me!

All of them rented a minivan for the day, and drove to the beach. The weather that day seemed to favor them.

It didn't favor me. I wish it would rain.

Unfortunately for Sunako, it did not rain, and she had to endure the sunshine.

First, when they got there, and smelt the wonderful clean, salty beach air, it was evening by then. They went the hotel, and Noi let out her first surprise.

"I booked only four rooms."

"WHAT?" shouted Sunako and Yuki, while Ranmaru muttered "Excellent…" to himself.

"So it's you and Takenaga, Yuki and Machiko-chan, Ranmaru and…whoever he invites today, and me and…" said Kyohei, dropping the last part of his sentence, as it was evident who he was to be paired up with.

"Noi, are you doing this on purpose? Do you want me to melt?" asked Sunako, glaring at Noi, and then Kyohei.

"No, there's no one else left" explained Noi.

Damn!

"But you couldn't have booked just one extra room? I could have paid for it!" said Sunako angrily.

Why him?

Oh wait, Noi is trying to help us get together. So I shouldn't protest this. But HOW can I share a room with HIM?

Sunako glanced at Kyohei, who seemed unaffected by the news.

She ran to the front desk and asked "Do you have an extra room?" in her most "persuasive" voice.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but all our rooms are booked. It's holiday season, you know" explained the receptionist.

Sunako glared in a very scary way at the receptionist, who visibly trembled, so the others had to come and pull Sunako away.

Noi handed Sunako the keys to her room.

Room number 604. We'll have a really good view!

"Which floor are you guys on?" asked Sunako.

I hope I'm not abandoned on that floor with him!

"Oh, we're all on separate floors. I couldn't get rooms in any other way" said Noi apologetically. She knew she was taking it a little too far.

Soon, Kyohei came and dragged Sunako to the elevator, causing people in the lobby to stare.

"Have fun, you two" Ranmaru called after them.

At the hotel room, to Sunako's great disappointment, there was only a queen sized bed.

Damn. Why couldn't there be two cots instead? Why does this keep happening? Is the whole world out to get me?

"I'm so, so sleepy!" said Kyohei, flopping onto the bed.

"I'll sleep on the floor" announced Sunako.

"Oh no, you won't. You can't be so uncomfortable on a vacation. I won't do anything. Trust me" said Kyohei.

"Stupid Noi…"

"How about this? I'll sleep on this side, and you'll sleep on that side. Okay?"

"What if you cross over during the night?" asked Sunako nervously.

"I know! We'll order extra pillows, so we can make a pillow-line down the middle."

"Okay" Sunako finally agreed.

And so, Kyohei called room service and ordered 5 extra pillows, and divided the bed into two equal halves. Sunako switched on the TV, found a horror movie playing, and turned of the light. She went under the blankets and was soon very absorbed by the film.

But it could not be said that Kyohei was equally engrossed in the film. From time to time, Sunako found him staring at her. He was thinking how she could ever think that she was ugly, when she was this beautiful, even in the dark. Especially in the dark.

Soon, Sunako fell asleep, leaving the TV on, and Kyohei quietly turned it off, and whispered in her ear, "Good night, Sunako". He went to his side of the bed, and in a very short time, fell asleep.

Sunako awoke the next morning to see that Kyohei appeared to be asleep and had, in fact, crossed the pillow line, and rested his arms and one of his legs on her. But for once, she did not scream. Instead, she carefully got off the bed without waking him, but her efforts were in vain. He was already awake.

"If you were awake, why didn't you get off me?" asked Sunako, a bit annoyed.

"I didn't want to" he said simply.

Eh?

To avoid showing her embarrassment, she ducked into the bathroom and showered quickly. She came out, wearing one of the many new dresses Noi had forced her to buy. She had also forced Sunako to pack her suitcase with only her new clothes. This one was a purple, spaghetti-strapped, short dress.

"Wow. Noi is a genius. How did she persuade you to buy this?" he asked wonderingly.

"Oh, go take a bath. We have to leave."

Half an hour later, Sunako and Kyohei met the others at breakfast.

"I had an…interesting night" said Ranmaru. "What about you guys?" he asked the rest.

"Nothing happened. I watched a movie, and went to sleep, like normal" said Sunako. Ranmaru raised his eyebrows.

"And you guys?" he asked Noi and Takenaga, who didn't respond, but simply blushed instead.

"Yuki? What about you?"

"N-none of your business!" stuttered Yuki.

"Looks like we're the only two virgins left, Sunako" said Kyohei, winking at her.

"Eh? Seriously? I thought Sunako was kidding!" asked Noi, genuinely amazed.

"Okay. Change topic!!" shouted Yuki, who had turned beetroot red by that time.

The group finished their breakfast in a short time and turned to face Noi.

"What are we doing today?"

"Today is…oh yeah, sightseeing! I heard this place has a lot of stuff to see!" said Noi.

So, they headed off in their minivan, and spent the day visiting the attractions of that beautiful coastal town.

They arrived, exhausted at 7 pm, had dinner, and went to their rooms.

Sunako was completely tired out that day, and didn't even bother to complain about her roommate problem. She dropped and promptly fell asleep in the middle of the bed.. Kyohei went to take a shower, and came out, to see her shivering in her sleep. He picked her up a little and put her back down, with the blankets on top of her this time. He didn't bother with the pillow-line this time. Sunako was in such a deep sleep, she wouldn't notice if someone played blaring music in her ears.

The next morning, Sunako did not react as calmly as the before morning. She shook him awake and shouted "Where is the pillow-line? Why isn't there a pillow line?" Then she added, "Oh, and why am I all warm, like someone has been hugging me all night???"

"Because I was. Got a problem?" said Kyohei.

"That's it. You're going down, creature. PILLOW FIGHT!" announced Sunako, smacking Kyohei across the face with a pillow.

And so, they launched into an extensive pillow battle, which was interrupted by the doorbell.

Sunako and Kyohei both scrambled to the door, while panting and straightening their hair and clothes, slightly flushed from their brawl.

It was Ranmaru.

"Hey, guys, I came to see what you were doing" said Ranmaru, a touch too innocently. "Wait, why are you two panting? And adjusting your clothes? And you're all red! Oh! Naughty, naughty!" he added, wagging his finger at them.

"Shut up! We didn't do anything!" said Kyohei, blushing redder.

"Then why are there pillows strewn everywhere?" asked Ranmaru, grinning from ear to ear.

"Pillow fight!" said Sunako quickly.

"Oh, really? Wait till I tell the others! Oh man, Auntie will be so happy" said Ranmaru, with an evil, knowing smirk on his face.

"Let's get him" Kyohei and Sunako said in unison, and they attacked him with the force of fifteen pillows.

"Now – will – you – tell – anyone – what – you- thought – we – were – doing?" said Kyohei, hitting him with a pillow between each word.

"No, no, please, have mercy!" begged Ranmaru.

"Ha! That's what I THOUGHT!" said Sunako victoriously, giving Kyohei a high-five, and pushing Ranmaru out of the room.

"Nice work. We make a good couple!" said Kyohei.

"You mean team?" asked Sunako sharply.

Does he mean…?

"Hmm…yeah" he said absently.

Both of them quickly got ready, and, like the previous day, met the others at breakfast.

"And when they opened the door, they were all re –" Ranmaru was explaining to everyone when they entered. The group turned to stare at them.

"Ranmaru, what have you been telling them?" asked Kyohei.

"Remember, pillows hurt" threatened Sunako.

"These two attacked me!" he shouted, before they could interrupt him.

"What?! Why would you do that?" asked Takenaga. So, Sunako and Kyohei were forced to explain their pillow fight, leaving out the reason for the fight, as that would trigger many "Oooh"s and "Aww, so sweet"s.

"Why would Sunako just suddenly declare war? There had to be some reason. Something you did to her, perhaps, Kyohei?" said Noi, grinning at her own cunning.

"Eh, the reason…Umm…The reason was…" said Kyohei, not wanting to admit what he had done.

"It was because he…came out of the shower without wiping his feet, and made the place wet!" said Sunako, saying what came first to her mind.

The others stared at her suspiciously, but soon let it drop.

Sunako and Kyohei internally sighed with relief. He gave her a look which clearly said "Thanks for rescuing me, though you owed me that one."

Sunako smiled back, as if to say "I don't owe you, but still"

And for the first time, in a long time, she felt a nosebleed coming along.

"So, Sunako, you're saying you didn't melt around him, and you actually enjoyed yourself?" asked Noi, again smiling at her own supposed cleverness.

"No, I didn't say anything like that!" said Sunako lightly.

"Hmm…Yeah, so, what are we doing today?" asked Kyohei, attempting to change the subject.

"Oh, all the girls are going to spend the day at the spa today!" announced Noi grandly. "You guys can do whatever you want. Just be sure to meet us at around 5 pm, okay?" she added.

"Eh? Really? That's going to be fun!" said Machiko-chan, who had kept quiet until that time.

So, as planned, they spent the day at the spa, much to Sunako's displeasure, because she hated having to dwell in the 'light' for too long.

This trip…I never should have agreed! It's too, too bright! I think I'll escape when the room gets foggy.

Sure enough, Sunako fled the sauna room as soon as it steamed up, leaving the other girls in confusion.

"Wasn't she here a minute ago?" asked Machiko nervously. Like Yuki, she was also a little scared of Sunako.

"Oh, Sunako does things like that. Don't worry, she'll turn up later. She's probably gone to see where the boys are. Especially Kyohei" she said teasingly. And so, the two of them forgot about Sunako's unceremonious departure and started gossiping about Kyohei and Sunako.

Sunako had, indeed, gone to see what the others were doing. They were playing volleyball in a shady area on the beach, in their swimming shorts, their radiance blinding her, as she cautiously approached them.

"Hey Sunako! What are you doing here?" asked Ranmaru, who was the first to notice her arrival.

"Oh. I ran away from the spa" she said plainly.

The others shook their heads at her. She always did stupid things like this.

"Is that all you guys did today?" she asked, pointing at the volleyball.

"No, we played in the water for some time. The waves are really strong! I got pushed by them so many times!" said Yuki.

"Hey, do you want to play? We have unequal teams. See, Takenaga's score-keeping" said Kyohei.

"Yeah, I'll play."

"Wait! You can't play in those clothes" Ranmaru said, indicating her white t-shirt and shorts. "You have to wear a proper swimsuit, or else we'll hand you back to Noi and Machiko-chan."

Sunako, not wanting to go back to the spa, grudgingly agreed to change. Ten minutes later, she turned up, looking incredibly stunning in her new swimsuit.

The boys froze and stared at her, wondering if that really was Sunako or not.

As she approached, from the expression on her face, it was evident that it was, indeed Sunako.

"Can we start?" she asked, embarrassed from all the attention.

Eh, I hate this thing. Why do I have to wear this?

"Umm…okay" said Kyohei distractedly.

"Okay, I'll be on Ranmaru's team, since he's alone" said Sunako. "And also, Ranmaru, you shouldn't be looking at every girl in a swimsuit that way, because you're engaged" she added, when she saw Ranmaru looking at her strangely.

The game started, and Ranmaru's team was soon winning.

"Sunako, it's a good thing you're on my team. Kyohei can barely concentrate, seeing as you're opposite to him" Ranmaru said impishly.

Sunako looked up to see Kyohei flushing a deep red, looking like he wished he could disappear.

Sigh.

So Noi's plan worked.

Later that day, the girls came to the beach, surprised to see Sunako in a swimsuit.

"Sunako! You disappeared so suddenly!" said Machiko.

"And you came here? Wouldn't you much rather have a day at the spa?" said Noi incredulously, as if she couldn't imagine someone who hated the spa.

Sunako shook her head.

"Oh, I get it! You're trying to get a tan, right?" asked Noi.

She shook her head again.

"Then what? Why are you here?"

"I was bored. I don't like the spa. At least I'm in the shade here!" said Sunako.

"Yeah, and you're with him, so you're happy, right?" said Noi, trying to be sneaky.

"Whatever, Noi."

At dinner, they all ordered what they liked the most. And Kyohei ordered fried shrimp, of course. When the dish arrived, he looked at it suspiciously. "It doesn't look good" he complained.

"Shut up and eat it. You ordered it" said Ranmaru. So Kyohei was forced to eat it, except that didn't stop him from making faces at the food.

"So much for unlimited good food."

Sunako was also not enjoying her meal. "Tell me about it" she said.

"Man, I miss Sunako's cooking. Why can't you cook here?" Kyohei said.

"AAH! Why don't you two get it?" asked Noi exasperatedly.

"Get what?" they asked innocently.

"These two are as naïve as toddlers" said Ranmaru. "I'm sure even Yuki would understand what she meant!"

"Hey!" shouted Yuki.

"I'm sure Kyohei gets it. He's just pretending not to."

And so on.

After an exhausting, argumentative dinner, everyone went to their rooms.

"What do you want to do now?" asked Kyohei, bored.

"Read manga!" said Sunako, pulling out some copies from her bag.

"I don't read shojo manga."

"Who said I did? Do I really seem like someone who would read that stuff?"

"Point taken. So, what did you bring?"

"Kindaichi the Killer, Naruto, Bleach, Vampire Knight…"

"Ha! Vampire Knight is shojo!"

"But it's also about vampires!"

"Hey, remember that time we saw a real vampire?"

"Oh yeah, and you tried to rescue me, and ended up being taken, yourself" laughed Sunako. "Why do you always try to save me, when I don't need saving?"

"I don't know," he said softly.

The next day, They had a proper day at the beach, and the other two girls showed off their new swimsuits, while Sunako was refusing to wear hers.

"Aw, come on, Sunako, just wear it. You wore it yesterday! You looked really good!" said Kyohei, trying to persuade her.

"Don't you hear Kyohei's heartfelt compliment? Doesn't it make your heart melt?" asked Noi.

"Someone's going to melt soon, alright" said Sunako.

I really will melt! It was okay yesterday, we were in the shade.

"Doesn't it make your heart melt?" Why did she say that?

Okay, maybe I should wear it, since everyone is asking me to.

HEART melting? I've never heard of that before!

Nevertheless, Sunako went to put on her swimsuit, and yet again, awed everyone.

"Amazing" muttered Ranmaru, while Kyohei elbowed him harshly.

"Don't worry, Kyohei, I won't steal her" he assured him. Then, he added as an afterthought "Though I should, seeing as she looks so brilliant"

"I saw her first" Kyohei said in a sing-song voice. Though he knew Ranmaru was just making fun of him, he couldn't help but feel a bit protective.

After being drenched to the skin from playing in the water, the group of teenagers went back to their hotel rooms. Noi pulled Sunako aside just before she went into her room.

"Sunako, you remember that walk down the beach I was talking about?"

Sunako racked her brain for that particular memory.

"Yes" she said finally, after replaying it for herself

"Well, I'm planning on doing it today, with Takenaga-kun on the side of the beach we were today, so you and Kyohei have to go far, far away. Okay?"

"Wait, who said I'm going with him?"

"Come one! You like him, he likes you. At least it's not one-sided like my relationship." argued Noi.

"You think yours is one sided? You should hear Takenaga talking about you at home, wishing you were there" said Sunako.

"He does that? Really?!" exclaimed Noi as she hyperventilated. "But anyway, you're going with Kyohei. And you HAVE to wear that one-piece we bought. Okay?"

"What are we supposed to talk about?"

"Silly, silly Sunako, sometimes, you can understand silence better than words. So you're going, right?"

"No"

"There's something in this for you."

"Oh? What is it?"

"This" said Noi, holding up a skeleton stuffed toy. Sunako stared it, mesmerized by it.

"I must have it! Can I have it?"

"You know the condition."

"Fine…"

"Okay, Sunako! Have fun! Stay away from our side!"

How am I supposed to get him to come with me? This is going to be so, so awkward.

So, Sunako face her most difficult task yet: charming Kyohei.

He likes…strawberries and shrimp, right?

Oh, I know! I'll get…Strawberry scent! And then he'll follow, right?

I doubt I'll find shrimp scent. Ha ha.

So, congratulating herself on her amazing revelation, she headed towards a supermarket, and bought herself strawberry scented perfume, strawberry shampoo and found herself looking at a strawberry lip balm, so she bought that too.

Eh, why did I buy that lip balm?

Oh.

Yuck.

I'm not even going to think about that.

She went back to the hotel and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" she heard a voice asking.

"Who else would it be, you creat-" she said before she could stop herself.

I should be nice to him, not so mean!

He opened the door, and asked "Where were you?"

"Shopping"

"You and shopping? Looks like Noi really got to you!" he said.

"Okay, I'm going to take a bath."

"Again?"

Sunako went and took a longer bath than usual, taking time to plan out the bizarre scheme she was forced into creating.

She came out of the bathroom in her white gown, which was, again, another short and sleeveless number. Taking care to spread the sweet scent of strawberries around, she dried her hair, for once, with a hairdryer.

"Where are you going?" asked Kyohei, curious to know why she was all dressed up.

"Who said I'm going anywhere?" asked Sunako.

"You look like you're going out somewhere."

"I feel like going for a walk on the beach" she said, while spraying the perfume on herself.

So far, just as planned. I'm turning out to be as scheming as Noi!

I'd better spray a little of this perfume in the air, so he catches a smell of it properly.

The she put on her lip balm, deliberately slowly, trying to catch his attention.

"Umm… Should I come with you?" asked Kyohei.

"If you want."

That's when Kyohei should have suspected something was up, when Sunako didn't protest about him coming with her. But, being the thickhead he was, he didn't even bother to notice her odd expression.

It was almost sundown.

Sunako slipped into the white high heels she was influenced to buy, making her walk very shakily on the sand. So, Kyohei grasped her hand to steady her**.

Is this supposed to happen?

In the distance, they heard an ice cream truck. Noticing this, Kyohei suddenly said "Race you to the ice cream truck," and ran off.

"Hey, no fair, I can't run in these shoes!" Then she thought of the simplest solution, took of the heels and held them in her hand, and started running to catch up with him. She soon caught up, and overtook him. She reached the ice cream truck first.

"Hey! How did you beat me, even when I got a head start?" complained Kyohei.

"It's because I'm better than you."

"I let you win, you see. I slowed down because I thought you would get all creepy if you lost" he said, making up an excuse on the spot.

"Yeah right. Oh, I'll have one green tea ice-cream, please." She said the last part to the ice cream truck driver.

"And I'll have…the same thing."

"Oh I'm sorry; I only have one left of the green tea flavor" said the driver, handing it to Sunako.

Kyohei considered this for a moment.

"That's all right, we'll share, won't we?" he said, winking at Sunako, paying the driver and walking away.

"I'm not sharing. This is MY ice cream!"

"Yeah, but I paid for it!" protested Kyohei.

"I didn't ask you to! I could have paid for it myself" argued Sunako, flipping her hair with her hand. A delicious strawberry scent came wafting out.

Kyohei sighed, inhaling the scent. "Are you doing this on purpose?"

"Doing what?" Sunako asked innocently.

"Never mind…"

Sunako ended up eating three-fourths of the ice cream, and she left the rest to him.

"You should have left me more" he grumbled.

I think he can't help being a little kid when it comes to food.

But with the scent of strawberries around, he couldn't keep up his grumpy mood for long. He soon was skipping at her side again.

Sunako stopped and turned her back to the ocean, and Kyohei was facing her.

"Hey, if Ranmaru asked you out, would you accept?" asked Kyohei, worried about what Ranmaru had said earlier.

"Ranmaru?" she laughed. "I'm sure he wouldn't."

"But if he did?" he persisted.

"No. Definitely not. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering. It's something he said today."

"Hey, Yuki was right; the waves are really high here. But not high enough to pu-AAAH!" Sunako was pushed down at the end of the sentence by, of course, a wave. She fell on Kyohei, and sent him crashing down.

"Sorry, sorry…" she muttered, trying to get off him. But she couldn't move a bit, because Kyohei was squeezing her tight.

"What are you doing? I'm going to MELT!" she asked frantically.

"Shhh…." he said gently.

"Let me go."

"No."

"Let me go!"

"No."

"Why won't you let me go?" she asked feebly. He was draining her energy.

"You have…no idea how long I've wanted to do this…" he said softly. Sunako was spooked by his sudden change in attitude.

"You know this could look very, very wrong anyone who's watching?" she said, struggling to get free.

"There's no one around."

"Oh no. No one to save me."

Two minutes later, he still refused to let her move an inch.

"Sunako, do you remember what I said to you?"

"When?"

"About a week before your birthday."

"Umm…you said 'I'm hungry'"

Kyohei sighed. "No, before that."

"Oh."

"Do you remember?"

"Yes" she said. She thought she knew what was coming next.

"Do you believe me now?"

"Yes, I do. And I do too."

He squeezed her tighter.

"Finally."

"Yes, finally. You know, the potion helped me."

"Sunako, there was no potion."

"WHAT?!"

*inspiration taken from Ouran High School Host Club

**inspired by Kyou, Koi Wo Hajimemasu.

So, how did you like the ending? Nice, eh? I just love the ending, however sappy it may be. Do you think they went a little too…out of character? But still, that's what I intended to do. To show how they changed, you know. Also, I was hinting at a future Sunako-Ranmaru thing. But that's the end!

Review!


End file.
